Navigating the Site
Reading our Stories We have organized a little guide for those who might be interested in reading our stories from the beginning. To start reading, just follow the link to the first thread in the storyline. [[Stories|Cellar Door Stories]] How to Join Cellar Door Register an account on proboards using what you would like your author name to be for [http://cellardoorrpg.proboards.com/ Cellar Door]. This will be your author profile. Please use the same name you use on our [https://discordapp.com/invite/XHdR4pn Discord] Chat. We all use Discord a lot, so joining in on the chat there, will make it easier for you to get to know everyone and plot. Our Current Authors: [[Jairinai]] , [[Evey]] , [[Jenaroni]] , [[Prince Principi|Prince Principi]] , [[Will Sedai]] , [[Dasidreidia]] , and [[Andy O]]. Creating a Character Adoptables Adoptables are our canon characters (some of which are currently being NPCed by various authors on the site) who need a forever home. If you are new to Cellar Door we ask that you first take a swing at one of our [[Adoptable Characters|adoptables]], before creating your own original character. That way, you have a chance to play around in our world a little and creating your own character that fits into it will be much easier. If you would like to adopt an adoptable character, then create a profile with the character name on [http://cellardoorrpg.proboards.com/ CellarDoorRPG.Proboards.com]. You should have already created an author profile (mentioned above), and registering a new profile with the same email address will connect the two profiles so that you do not need to log out of one to switch to the other. Then you post their bio in the [http://cellardoorrpg.proboards.com/board/95/new-bios New Biographies] folder on the site for approval. Then, after you have completed a thread with that character, you are free to create as many original characters as you'd like. If you don't want to adopt an adoptable, that's ok too. Just use your author profile to post as an adoptable using our NPC feature explained in [http://cellardoorrpg.proboards.com/thread/7/faq Frequently Asked Questions] and complete one thread with them before creating your own original characters. Original Characters As mentioned above, we require new members to first spend some time RPing as an adoptable, either by adopting them permanently and completing a thread, or posting as them using your author profile on the site and completing at least one thread. We do this because there is a lot of lore to read, and this way you don't necessarily have to read every bit of it before you start posting. These are your two most important tools when creating an original character for Cellar Door: The [[Lore Ledger]], and the [[Character Template]]. The Lore Ledger is a list of links to all our articles concerning lore. The character template shows you how to create a biography for your character to post in the [http://cellardoorrpg.proboards.com/board/95/new-bios New Biographies] folder on [http://cellardoorrpg.proboards.com/ Cellar Door]. Switching Between Profiles '''Desktop:''' To switch between profiles on your desktop computer or in desktop version on a phone or tablet, click the icon on the bottom right of your screen with the little people on it. That will bring you to a page with all your profiles, and you can click on the one you would like to switch to. Profile Editing This section will explain how to fill out or edit your profile on Cellar Door. Most of what you need to fill out is in the avatar or personal section of your profile. To access your profile you can click on your character's name on any of their posts, click the gear symbol on the bottom right of your screen, or click the person icon on the top left. '''Avatars''' Main avatars should be 150 x 150, but any square size should work. Larger avatars are located under the personal section of your profile and can be 250 x 400 '''Gender''' This should be your gender, there is a place for character gender below. '''Location''' For your author profile you can put your real location, but it is optional. For your character profiles you should put your character's location. '''Website''' This is where you can put your personal website if you have one. Social websites like facebook and twitter go under the social section of your profile. '''Most Recent Status''' This status shows up under your 250 x 400 avatar on the left of posts. '''Signature''' Signatures should have a max height of 125 and a maximum length of 600. '''Personal Notes''' This is a section only you can see by accessing your profile. '''Character Info''' This section only really pertains to characters. Leave this blank for author pages, or fill them out about yourself if you want. '''Played By''' The code to put in "Played by" on your personal section of the profile: '''For Author Profiles:''' [a href="URL to your author wiki page"]Your author pen name[/a] '''For Character Profiles:''' @author profile user name (User Names differ from Display Names and cannot be changed) '''Plotter''' Put a link here to your plot page. Try to name your plot page something fun, as it will be the title of your character's "Story" as mentioned above, and each thread they are involved in becomes a chapter of that story. Code for Creating Plot Pages '''Application''' You can put a link to your application here, or just leave it blank. Once your character is uploaded to the wiki, one of our staff will put the wiki link in this section for you. '''Gallery''' We don't actually have galleries yet, so right now, use this section to link your character journal or message board. '''MP3 Link''' You should be able to put a link to any MP3 file song here, but only in MP3 format. '''Settings''' Under the Settings Tab of your profile you can customize how each account views the site. We highly recommend selecting "Enable Drafts" so the site will save your work as you go in case of a crash. Fun Extras